Letters For Names
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: When L starts struggling on the Kira case, he asks the one other person in the world who he knew could help him out. Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes is brought out to Japan to meet L in person and to help him on the case.
1. Chapter 1

"L, I have SH on the line." The letter W stood out in a bold font against a white background on a computer screen. L sat in his usual position in a desk chair; his feet up, his hands rested on his knees. The Kira case had been stuck on a loop recently, no new information had been found. L was still convinced that Light was Kira, but with not enough pure evidence to go on, he could hardly accuse him of it and get the case over and done with. Anyway, he still hadn't found out how he killed. He had decided that he needed another detective's opinion, the best detective in the world besides L. A consulting detective, he had once told him. L had never met him in person before, as L usually didn't get physically involved in cases, just offering his deductions and solutions. The Kira case was the first time he had come out in the open. He and SH had worked together on several cases, finding each other's intelligence astounding. "Put him through, Watari." L said back to the voice from the laptop. The image changed to an SH in the same bold font as before.  
_"L. Unusual for you to call. Kira case, I presume?"_  
"Correct, S. We haven't gotten any new information in a while, I wondered if you would give me your opinion on all the facts. Would you be able to fly to Japan?"  
_"Flying, such a bore. May I bring John with me? His opinion isn't exactly important but I enjoy hearing it."_  
"Of course, as long as he is aware that no one must know this information."  
_"He is aware. If we are flying to Japan, does this mean I will finally meet you in person?"_  
"I have already exposed myself to members of the police department, I don't see why not."  
_"Excellent. I look forward to deducing you."_  
The screen went blank, ending the call. L turned around to face the other members of their group. They looked stunned.  
"So you're just letting anyone see you now?" Lights voice travelled over to him, a slight annoyance hinting.  
"I have worked alongside SH for a number of years. He's the best detective in the world next to me."  
"He's British."  
"So am I. As well as Japanese, Russian, French and Italian. Do you see any problems with that?"  
Light closed his eyes, turning away. He waved his hand in defeat. "Whatever you want."

"John, where have you been? We're leaving in two hours."  
"What? To where?" John had barely got through to doorway into the living room before Sherlock started throwing information at him.  
"Japan. I have been invited to investigate a case that has been baffling even the world's best detective-"  
"Wait, Japan?"  
"Yes John, didn't you hear? It's the Kira case, John! We can't miss this!"  
"And you're just telling me this now?!"  
"It has all been arranged by Watari, our flight has already been booked. It was only arranged today when I spoke with him."  
John stared at Sherlock, confused slightly. "Who is this detective?"  
"He goes by the name of L. I've worked with him before; he's absolutely brilliant-"  
"Wow, you actually just complimented someone that wasn't a criminal. Impressive for your standards."  
"Indeed. Anyway, aren't you going to pack?"  
John rushed into his bedroom, gathering up clothes and everything else he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sherlock and John arrived in an airport in Tokyo, Sherlock spoke quickly to John as he searched for Watari. "Now remember; do not give away your real name to anyone here. Alright? This is very important. You are John Williams, not Watson."

"Why?"

"Kira could be anyone, John. We already know he has the power to kill with a face and a name."

"Oh, right..."

"Also, do not mention my name. We may even be given special ID with different names on, if that is the case, use that name. For goodness sake, why are airports so tedious? I can't spot Watari or any guards for us anywhere..."

"Guards?"

As John spoke, Sherlock received a phone call. "It's Watari," he said to John, picking up the call. "We're at the airport. Yes... Yes, alright." He ended the call. "Over there."

Sherlock led as John walked behind, pulling his case along. Their bags were taken and they were assisted into the car. Sherlock couldn't stop grinning. Ah, the Kira case. He had been following it since it started, but it was hard to get anywhere when you weren't allowed the information. He couldn't make deductions until he had all the facts.

"Sherlock, why are you grinning like that?"

"I'm excited John, don't excited people normally grin? I haven't solved a case like this in years!" He finished, staring at John.

"You look a bit... Manic." John said.

"Finally, I get to meet L." Sherlock continued on, not paying attention to John's comments. "I can't wait to read him. Unless he is unreadable, therefore making him even more interesting."

"Yeah well, I hope you're very happy together."

They arrived at headquarters, stepping inside into the base. John looked around, shocked by the size of the place. Sherlock however, was more focused on the detective in front of him. L swivelled round in his chair to face Sherlock, before grinning and standing up. He met him half way, greeting him with a handshake. "Hello, S. it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"You too, L. I've been following the Kira case but it's been hard to get a good view of it without all the information."

"That's true. Let me introduce you," he pointed to the others around him. "Matsu, Light, Mogi, chief." Sherlock nodded at them all, taking a moment to inspect Light Yagami. There was something about him that wasn't right... "This is my colleague and friend, John. He works alongside me with cases." He signalled to John, who nodded at everyone as Sherlock had.

L sat back in his chair, pulling up pieces of information for Sherlock to see. "Let get down to business."

"That's everything." Light muttered, pulling up the last spread sheet of info. Sherlock's eyes scanned over it quickly. He sat back in his chair. All this information, he needed to sort it.

"L, is there a place I may go on my own? I need to go to my mind palace," Sherlock said, standing up.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki. There is, up the stairs and to the right."

"Thank you."

Once Sherlock was out of the room, Matsuda questioned L. "His mind palace? What does that mean?"

L turned to look at John. "I would ask you to explain to Matsu what his mind palace was, but I don't think you speak very good Japanese, correct?"

"No, unfortunately I don't speak any." John looked down sheepishly.

"No worries; I will translate it." L waited as John poised himself.

"Well his mind palace is basically a place in his mind where he stores all his information; he believes that you can never really forget things, you can just put them in areas of your memory for safe keeping. Right now he's sorting the information he's just been given and um, picking out references from cases in the past or other occurrences that are similar."

"But we could just search for those things," Light spoke up.

"That is true Light, but it would take a long time. S is able to do it in under a couple of minutes."

L pulled up the cameras of the room Sherlock was in. He was sat on the floor, his eyes closed, moving his arms around systematically. Suddenly, his eyes bolted open and he stood up and left the room. He re-entered the main room where they were all gathered. Sherlock had a blank expression on his face as he walked over.

"I have gathered and sorted the information; I will share my thoughts with Ryuzaki later on today." Sherlock said, before repeating himself in Japanese.

"Why just Ryuzaki? Why not now?" Matsuda questioned.

Sherlock glared at him. "You are ignorant." He said, before starting to translate it.

"S, I would prefer if you didn't translate that." L muttered in English, smiling slightly.

"Very well," Sherlock said, before going into Japanese. "I am telling Ryuzaki later because I can only afford to trust a number of people at a time, and as I do not know many of you well, he is the only option. And John, of course-" he gestured to John beside him. "I want to be assured that you cannot hear my results."

"Why don't you trust us? Ryuzaki trusts us. Who even are you, _'consulting detective'_?" Light interrupted again.

Sherlock smirked. "Interesting. I feel very confident in my results now. And still unwilling to share them with anyone other than Ryuzaki or John." Light looked extremely annoyed by this, glaring back at his computer screen.


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone returned to their homes or flats in the building, Sherlock sat in a similar position to L on some comfy sofas. "Kira is in this organisation," Sherlock said clearly, "I suspect Light Yagami."  
"This is wonderful news. I have suspected him from the start, and to have a second opinion from the world's greatest detective is brilliant. Have this cake to thank you." L pushed a slice of cake across the coffee table, but Sherlock slid it sideways to John. Sherlock smiled.  
"You still indulge on sugar. You know I don't eat while I'm on a case."  
"Of course I do, sugar is good for the brain. Well, my brain at least."  
John interrupted, "Won't you get fat, eating all those sugars?" John looked at L's skinny waist, seeing no fat evident at all.  
"You would know, Doctor Watson," L said, eating his own slice of cake.  
John stared at him in disbelief, before dismissing it. "You two," he muttered, "How am I going to put up with two Sherlock's?"  
"I am flattered to me called another Sherlock."  
"Two Sherlock's that FLIRT with each other, that is even worse. It's Moriarty all over again." He muttered, before standing. "I'm heading to my room. See you in the morning, Sherlock." John left the room, heading to his own assigned room.  
"Moriarty?" Ryuzaki questioned. Sherlock waved the question away.  
"Consulting criminal; John is obsessed with how alike we were."  
"How interesting... Though I would think he couldn't be as similar as you are to me."  
Sherlock laughed. "That is true. We definitely have some similar characteristics, as well as both powerful minds."  
"Not mention our enemies that are similar to us."  
"Example?"  
"Moriarty for you, of course, and _B_ for me."  
"Ahh, _BB._ Such a fascinating case. I enjoyed reading up that one," Sherlock said, a glimmer in his eye.  
"Mm. He went to Whammy's House, the orphanage where I grew up. He was supposed to be my successor after_ A_."  
"_A_ committed suicide, correct?"  
"Couldn't take the pressure."  
"So _BB_ became a serial killer instead of your successor." Sherlock stated.  
"Correct."  
"Intriguing… Didn't he copy how you dress, or do you mimic his sense of style? No, wait, that's obvious. He became obsessed with you. He copied you, right down to your posture."  
"Sherlock, I must discuss something with you." L lowered his head slightly, his face blank. Sherlock gestured to continue. "BB, there was something different about him. When they did the autopsy on him, they found something out about his eyes." Sherlock looked at him, interested. "BB could see people's names and life spans. Physically see them, above their heads. They were supposedly-" L picked up a cherry and ate it. "Shinigami eyes."  
Sherlock stared at him for a moment. "Death Gods. You believe in such a thing?"  
"Of course not. Not unless I see the evidence with my own eyes, but it is shown that the second Kira has these 'eyes'."  
Sherlock sat still for a moment. "I will think it over, do research on Shinigami. I'm sure I can find the blind spots that your boyfriend missed." Sherlock stood up. Ryuzaki stood up beside him.  
"Light Yagami is not my boyfriend." Ryuzaki spoke in a gentle, unprovoked way.  
"Really? The jealousy was literally radiating from him. Probably best if you're not dating Kira, anyway."


End file.
